1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more specifically, to a backlight keyboard and structure thereof capable of avoiding light leakage from gaps around key caps and a through hole of a base plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An input device is in widespread use along with the development and researches of electronic devices. Nowadays, there are common input devices such as a keyboard, a touch panel or a mouse. For taking the keyboard as an example, the keyboard includes a plurality of keyswitches. A conventional keyswitch includes a key cap, a scissor structure and a base plate. Each of the key caps is corresponding to a character or a symbol, so that a user can press the key cap for inputting a signal of the corresponding character or symbol to an electronic device.
In addition, the scissor structure is disposed between the key cap and the base plate for supporting the keycap and driving the key cap to perpendicularly move up and down relative to the base plate. However, light may leak from gaps around the key caps and a through hole of a backlight keyboard. Hence, there is a need to improve the issue of the light leakage of the backlight keyboard.